


Naptime

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Keith had just been made Champion of Kirkwall.





	Naptime

Keith had just been made Champion of Kirkwall. Which would’ve been quite a shock for him without discovering that his lover, Isabella, had royally screwed everyone over. And almost destroyed Kirkwall. If he were being honest, Varric was more than a little worried for his friend. 

“Hey, Hawke. How are you holding up?” He asked softly once they were back at the Amell estate. Keith shrugged.

“Well you know what they say; ‘with great power comes the great need to take a nap’,” He sighed, turning and walking up the stairs, “do me a favour and wake me up later.”


End file.
